Super Smash Bros Undead Conspiracy Prototype
by Thunderstarwarp
Summary: Ganondorf, the US Air Force, Albert Wesker, and the Decepticons are all making a move at once of spreading evil. Several heroes from multiple worlds and galaxies will collide. Upon doing so, they must put aside differences and work together. Big Crossover
1. A mission to the Solar System

**Chapter 1** Mission to the Solar System

Deep in the Lylat System was a small group of mercenaries known as Star Fox. They were often known as heroes of the Lylat System as well. With their leader, Fox McCloud, second ace pilot, Falco Lombardi, technical mechanic, Slippy Toad, and the team's newest member taking the place as the team's telepath, Krystal.

All of them were taking a break from the harsh battle they experienced with the Aparoid attack. Now with Peppy as a part of the Cornerian military and the Great Fox having to be replaced with the Great Fox II, everything with the team was getting back in order. Though they received generous contributions from the Cornerian Government, they only had enough to replace the Great Fox and a few other things. But when it came right down to it, everything was back in order.

Well except with Falco.

"Sorry Fox, but I think that I can get more money going solo." Falco said leaning back on the wall of the bridge.

Fox laughed. "You said that last time and you just came back."

"May be" Falco said pushing himself off "But this time I got a better start. And with our last mission, I think we got our own reputation that will give us some jobs."

Though Fox didn't really want one of his closest friends to leave the team again, but he couldn't force him to stay. What kind of leader forces their comrades to stay or leave against their will? Well Fox understood that, and if Falco wanted to leave then let it be. Besides, Fox restricted him from most liberties on the Great Fox as is. It was time for the bird to spread his wings once again, so to speak.

The orange vulpine stared at his old friend with a grin. "So, when do you plan on going solo again?"

The blue falcon shrugged. "Well, I am pretty much all packed up. I was planning on leaving tomorrow morning."

Though technically that was vaguely an answer, Fox knew what he meant. Floating in space aimlessly and going to different planets, time changes constantly. But the Great Fox went mostly by Cornerian time. Since the Cornerian Government and Military were the ones to give them most of their jobs. Though again this is confusing but most of them adjusted as often as they needed to.

"Anyway," The blue bird said walking past Fox. "I got to go check a few things. Need to double check on the packing." And before his former leader could say anything, he left the bridge with the close of the automatic slide doors. Fox sighed and walked back to the captain's chair. Though he was sure that the team would be fine without him, he really was a big help, especially when it came to space battles. Although what he found ironic was that Krystal and he were better at ground combat, when it came to space combat… that was another story. It's safe to say that Falco and himself were either equal or one was slightly better than the other. Naturally, he thought it was himself, after all he always did get top billing. But putting his pride aside, Falco was a good asset to the team and there was no denying that.

Just as Fox was thinking, the shutter doors behind him opened up. He turned his head over the chair to see Krystal walk in and then sat next to him. The blue and white vulpine didn't say anything till she sat down.

"Hey, Krys. Hear about Falco?" Fox asked. Really, in all essence was a stupid question, she was a telepath. And though she was kind enough to leave the team's thoughts to themselves, if she wanted to know something, she made sure she knew about it. However, in this case; she honestly didn't know.

"No, I haven't. I've seen him packing his Arwing though. Is he going somewhere?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's leaving the team."

Krystal looked at him surprised at his somewhat startled response. "Why?"

"Well, he figured since he had saved up some funds, and his reputation has been mostly positive since the Aparoid attack. He believes he better start going solo." He then stood up from the chair, pushing away the small laptop on the side. He walked up to the console of the bridge, looking at the main window of space placed before him and continued "But more power to him. He needs to be on his own. The whole being '_told what to do_' isn't for him."

Krystal followed next to him and watched the black sea of stars. "But you want him to stay… don't you."

The orange vulpine gave a dry chuckle. "Yeah. I bet you didn't even have to read my mind to figure that out."

She gave a small giggle. "You don't have to be a telepath to figure out when someone is depressed Fox."

"Yeah" He chuckled again "Falco, one of my closest team members. But not as close as others." He gave a grin to Krystal and she in return gave one as well. "But like Peppy, he was one of the first to join my team shortly after my father died." He sighed again. "And losing another team member after already losing one is…Kind of discouraging."

Krystal put an arm around the orange vulpine. "Well, everyone has to go their own ways. One day even you will have to end your days as a mercenary."

Fox then put his arm around her lower back as she put her head on his right shoulder. He put his head her on hers. Though it was always apparent to everyone, Krystal and Fox had always been close since they met. It was times like this Fox didn't need his fix for excitement and adventure that he had since he was eight-teen. Regardless, Fox felt that when it was time to settle down and retire, he should bring Krystal with him. It was merely getting to that point was the problem.

Just then a beeping was heard. The two vulpines let go of each other, despite their dislike of doing so. Fox made his way back to the console and turned on the hologram. The call was coming from General Pepper of the Cornerian military. Fox saluted the General. "Hello General."

"Star Fox, I have a job that requires your immediate action!" He said in a strangely panicky tone.

"What is it?" Krystal asked curious of why he was acting this way.

"We have word that the Decepticons are planning to take control of planet Earth." The general explain.

Fox turned to Krystal confused and she was just as confused. He turned back to Pepper. "Earth? In the Solar System? Since when did we start protecting them?"

Pepper merely shook his head. "Earth is now just getting accustom to alien contact. And like most planets, the beginning is over cautious. If we protect them from this powerful threat, I believe that intergalactic relations will become possible. If your mission goes well."

"But that's way out of the Lylat system. And you know just going to such a planet unannounced could do more harm than good. And as you know it will take more than a few Arwings to settle down the Decepticons."

"True, but we are in a situation that could get us on some reasonable terms with the Earthlings. I know that this is a great risk, and I am willing to pay you and your team a reward, damages, and additional payment for the risk of both the planet and dealing with the Cybertronians."

Fox rubbed his chin for a moment looking down for a moment. He then looked back up at the holographic Pepper. "Give me time with my team and we'll discuss it. We'll call you back when we made a decision."

"Alright then. I'll be awaiting your decision." Pepper then cut the transmission.

Fox turned to Krystal who was already staring at him and she asked "Who are the Decepticons?"

"Cybertronians. Mostly known as Transformers, the Decepticons are just a bunch of twenty-two foot tall robots that mostly turn into vehicles and other things, they want to take control of the universe." Fox knew a lot more about them but it would take too long to explain it all. And Pepper was awaiting their decision. "I'll tell you later. Right now we need to get the team in here."

As if on cue both Slippy and Falco came on to the bridge. Falco gave his signature smirk. "What for? To have a little alone time with Krystal. Or did you realize how much it would suck without me around?"

Fox shook his head. "No Falco, we got another job and I don't know if the team is up to it."

"Really, what is it?" He said in an uninterested tone.

"General Pepper wants us to go the Solar System to check out a planet that is unaware of our existence. Not only that, we're going up against the Decepticons."

That immediately caught Falco's attention. Just the fact that he said Decepticons got his interest to its fullest. All of a sudden a both rage and oddly enough a grin appeared on his beak.

"He said he will not only pay our reward but also for repairs to our ships if necessary and high risk." Fox finished explaining.

Slippy shrugged as he faced his leader. "Well that's big money. We can make it up for the other things we have to pay for still since we had to replace the Great Fox."

"Well, if you guys are willing to take the risk, than I'll accept the mission for us." Fox explained.

"I'll come along." Falco said in a serious tone "You accept this mission I'll be right by your side the whole way Fox."

Fox was, to say the least, surprised by his outburst. Though he usually had a somewhat positive attitude toward missions, he'd never scene him quiet like this. And since Falco announced that he was leaving the team, it was strange that he would want to go on this mission. Surely, Falco wasn't stupid enough think they could do this mission in a day. But whatever the reason, he wasn't complaining.

"Alright, what about you Krystal? What do you think?" Fox asked.

"I agree. It could at least get our presence known to the race, and it would have its benefits. As well as the reward Pepper is willing to give us." She answered looking back out in space.

Slippy said excitedly. "I'm all for it Fox!"

Fox grinned as he nodded to his team. He then turned around back to the main console, typed in the necessary information and the hologram of General Pepper appeared. "Alright general, we have agreed to take the job."

"Very good. I've sent the co-ordinance to the planet to you. Good luck Star Fox." Pepper then cut the transmission abruptly.

"What's up with the General?" Slippy asked.

"I don't know. But he seemed nervous for some reason." Krystal answered the frog.

"Whatever it is we'll worry about later." The leader said, walking back to the main chair looking at the laptop then continued "We have a mission, and right now that is our prime priority."

* * *

Okay, just from this you can probably tell that Star Fox is going to play a big role in this story. I know it doesn't seem like Super Smash Bros. Brawl at all. I mean it is sounding like the end of Star Fox Assault. And it is, but this is going to be different. Meaning that all the game/cartoon characters in this are going to be from their own independent universe and they meet up. In other words, the Smash competition never happened.

But as you can tell with Falco... I took some liberties...


	2. New Metal Gear

**Chapter 2** New Metal Gear

The Northern forest of the United States, a protected and lively flourished forest. Abundant with endangered wildlife. However, this was not just for environmental reasons this was protected, it was perfect for the Government. The military also took advantage of this using it and used it as a small weapons development plant and storage. However, the one on the outskirts of these facilities was not a part of the government or the military.

A dark figure moved through the night carefully both with stealth and silence. Though he was no where near the two facilities, he knew security is high enough to say otherwise. At least that is what he was used to. The going through all this was no other than the infamous Solid Snake; the legendary mercenary known to be both hero and terrorist.  
As he traveled through the forest he looked around every few seconds, for guards or security cameras. He found neither. No guards and no cameras, strange. He found a few shattered flood lights but didn't think much of them till he made a realization.

Just then he could hear an internal ringing. He put two fingers over his ear to answer the call.

"Hey Snake, how you doing out there?" Otacon asked.

Otacon was merely his popular codename. His real name was Hal Emmerich but he finds it tiresome and his real identity is not something to just blurt out. Ever since Snake destroyed Metal Gear REX-the project he led to its development- he joined Snake to create "Philanthrophy", an Anti-Metal Gear organization that's goal is simply to eradicate all Metal Gears. Since the creation of this organization, both Otacon and Snake have become great friends and both continue to eradicate the Metal Gears.

"Suspicious…" Snake answered over their nano-communication/codec.

"Suspicious? Why do you say that?"

Snake took another look around, turning his head in every direction, "There's no one here. No guards and it seems the few flood lights here have already been taken out. And I have yet to see cameras."

"Hmm… that is strange. Do you think someone else was here?"

"Possible, after doing this for so long I can't say I am surprised."

"True, but remember Snake, we're here for information, not for anything else."

"I thought you hacked the Pentagon for that."

"Well I did but it seems the Air Force learned something that the other branches didn't."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Unlike in the past with the other branches, none of the information was put into an online computer. All of the information was passed down orally or by paper."

Snake was surprised to say the least. He did expect the government, especially the U.S. Government to revert back to primitive forms of communication for security purposes. After that realization he asked "Then what am I doing here?"

"Well unlike information in finding the new Metal Gear, I was able find a small list of people who were told where the Metal Gear was."

"So that's the mission. Find the one who knows where Metal Gear is."

"Well, to put it in layman's terms, then yes."

"Alright, any direct location as to where he is?"

"No, unfortunately, I can only narrow it down to this part of the forest."

"Okay, I'll look through the two facilities."

"Alright, good luck Snake." Then Otacon cut the transmission.

He stood up and continued his way through the dark forest. He didn't bother to continue the stealth routine anymore however, whatever happened was not his concern. The mercenary continued his way without interruption. He could hear the night creatures, and the snapping of sticks under his feet. He made no notion nor did he prevent it. Whatever happened, took out the security protocol of the area.  
He continued without interruption till he found the small facility. He was about a good 150 to 200 yards away. From that distance it looked like just a single hanger with a building next to it.  
"Hmm…" Snake pulled out his binoculars and looked through them to get a good view. He was able to confirm that it was in fact a hanger and the lights inside the building were on. He wasn't able to make anything else of importance out though.  
Snake knelled down and contacted Otacon.

"Otacon, I located a small base."

"Anything significant about it?"

"It's a small building with a jet hanger next to it. From the lights I can tell that someone is in it."

"One?"

"The building is small, I doubt that there is anymore than three in there."

"Hmm...strange. Go check it Snake. If this is the government agent we're looking for than we're one step ahead."

"Alright, I'll check it out." Snake then cut the transmission and started his way toward the building.

* * *

Chapter 2. Now focusing on Metal Gear. A new Metal Gear being created by the Air Force...who would've thunk it huh? Look, I know it makes no sense for the US Air Force to create a Metal Gear, but all the other branches have one... why not the Air Force? I can come up with several reasons why but I digress.

Anyway, I really think I should have done this chapter differently and I may change it. I really tried to make this seem like "Metal Gear" as well as I could and I think I could have done better.


	3. Prize

**CHAPTER 3** Prize

A man walked from the small lit area. He was a blond one with sunglasses and a black military like uniform and tactical gear. He walked in a steady pace, not rushing, for he found no reason to stain himself when he didn't have to. The hallway he was currently preceding in was all grey with dim green lights to show him the way to proceed through. Behind him were a few bodies of guards belonging to the United States Military. He continued through, humming a small tune to pass the time.  
This all ended when he finally when he reached the end, seeing two doubled sliding doors which had signs saying "Warning!" and "Top Secret". This merely amused him as he punched the hand scanner with inhuman force.

Upon doing so the doors slowly opened up. The man walked in and saw the device being displayed before him. What he saw was a large contained vial. It was green liquid that had a glow in it. It was on a special display like stand with lethal blanket of energy protecting it like a solid laser beam.

"Nifty…" was all the man said as he eyed the object in front of him, walking toward it. Much to his own surprise he was actually stumped by this security system. Now he has worried about deadly laser grids, machine gun turrets, and the like but this was different. The fluid was perfectly encased by a lethal laser beam. "This just shows how important this is to the American Government."

He immediately took out his knife and stabbed it hard through were the laser was being projected. To the man's surprise the knife actually went through the metal. But then again it was its own strength. The laser blanket vanished after blink first before going off completely. After doing so he simply reached out a grabbed his prize, and as expected the alarms went off.  
"I think my welcome has been worn out."

"Indeed." Said a voice behind him.

The man turned to see what looked like a young adult. He was close to his size, but he himself was slightly taller. He was wearing a black uniform which consisted of merely cover jacket with an American flag on the right side of his uniform. He had brown hair, brown skin, brown eyes, and was currently holding what seemed to be a Glock 17; aimed right at him.  
The man quickly turned and pulled out a silenced M-9 and fired without hesitation. To however, to the man's amazement, he was able to dodge the bullet quickly and in the process fire at him. He too dodged in a similar fashion. Both rose, keeping their weapons up.

"Albert Wesker, you are under arrest by order of the United States Government." The American agent announced, still holding his gun at the other man's face.  
Wesker seemed to ignore his statement, "This should be interesting." Suddenly, he dashed straight at him with incredible speed. The agent rolled away just in time as Wesker punched through the wall. The action seemed to surprise the agent, the bastard just punched through two layers of steel grade titanium. He himself could barely do that without hurting his hand in the process.

Wesker merely turned to him and again threw a punch toward him, but at normal speed. The American agent dodged the attack thrown at him and retaliated with a punch to the face, but the thief merely turned his head thus the punch ended up missing him. Then Wesker performed round kick which the agent ducked and right after finally laid a punch on him, but Wesker seemed to barely feel it. With the exception of the impact of the attack, but Wesker just merely pushed him with one hand, throwing him back into the base of where the fluid vial was being held.

"Now this is where I make my leave." Wesker said finally as he made his way out.

The American Agent glared at him as he ran. He then grabbed a hold of the base of the security pillar to steady himself. After focusing some more energy into his legs he was able to launch himself at incredible speed. Wesker heard a huge push from behind and turned to the origin only to see the American Agent's fist punch right chest forcing him into the opposite wall in the hallway, making an indent. Wesker using his palm hit the American agent in the stomach, forcing him right back to where he started at the base of the pillar.

"How annoying." Was all the man said as he dashed out.

The American Agent gave angry growl at seeing him run. He forced himself up to run after him. As he finally got to his feet and started his way after him he heard gunfire, being silenced immediately as it started. The hallway he was running through was filled with the dead bodies of American soldiers and destroyed military security systems.  
After going through half of the base trying to catch up to Wesker, he could already tell he was long gone. As soon as he got to the main entrance of the hidden military base he could already tell he was long gone, the main gun turrets on the walls were both disabled, just as the cameras. The soldiers outside protecting them either dead or stunned, either way it didn't help him and Wesker still got away.

"Perfect!" The agent yelled sarcastically, throwing a random kick at the near by wall. He rubbed his eyes in annoyance when suddenly his wrist communicator went off.

"What." The agent growled in anger, it seemed more like a demand then a question.

"Matthew, did you find out who infiltrated the base?" asked Com.

Matthew gave an annoyed sigh and said "Yeah, but I wasn't able to apprehend him."

"How was it?"

"From what I can tell it is Albert Wesker."

There was a short pause till he heard a gaggle of panicked shouts. "He broke into the Military Weapon Developments!"

"Yes, he did. And he stole some sort of green chemical or something. Look, don't worry about giving me my pay check okay, I'll look for him."

"Find him and apprehend him! If not just kill him. What he stole can endanger the whole planet in his hands!"

Matthew finally cut the transmission, knowing that the conversation wouldn't continue being any more different from that. He sighed as he walked out of the military base, heading solemnly for home.

* * *

(Sigh) Yes I added an original character... so what. Don't worry he is not going to have a very big role in this. The video game characters are. You'll see who the main characters are and Matthew is not one of them. He's more just a voice for the government's side. (No he is not a bad guy) but he is not the hero of this story if that is what you think.


	4. A New World to Conquer

**Chapter 4** A New World to Conquer

From the shadows of the darkness, in a large worn out facility; stood a large powerful figure. Looking at his surroundings of this unfamiliar environment. He wasn't a customed to computers that displayed information by one's will, or chemicals and liquids being utilized far from the way he was used to. It wasn't a concern to him really, but he was rather intrigued how this place was more dependent on technology than magic like where he came from. He was able to tell that as far as technology goes, it was far more advanced than his home world.  
Back in his home world it was rather primitive as far as technology goes. But as stated earlier, magic is what he was used to. Back in his world he was considered a huge threat and an evil that can not be killed. In fact he was called the 'King of Evil' due to his powers, and what he has done in the past. Though he was unfamiliar with this new world he knew he was able to use it to his advantage. He had clean slate and with that he could make his plans go without flaw. Especially, since he had someone from this world to aid him.

_The large armored looking creature gazed quizically at the parallel dimension he opened. However, it wasn't to the Dark World that he usually rushes off to either escape or plan. He opened this one with a new spell and new intentions. Though he wanted to seize Hyrule he knew that if he controlled another world, his chances would increase; and even without the other two pieces of the Triforce. Or at least be able to obtain the other pieces with ease._

Looking in his castle he found nothing but his usual guards and traps, his own needs and wants and so forth. He turned back to the dimensional door placed before him, Only giving it a blank stare. He wasn't afraid, why should he be? He was more rethinking his plan, looking over it within his thoughts once more. Perhaps going into a new world was not entirely as good an idea as he predicted. Usually, he wasn't one to doubt his own plans but he believed that he should at least think ahead, just this once.

After a good ten minuets of just staring the door, he finally stepped forward. When he walked in, the light he once saw instantly changed to almost complete darkness. He did not see that the door opened to a building that was part of the new world. Once he completely entered the new world, the door of light vanished behind him.

"And just who might you be?" said a voice from behind, with a strange accent he'd never heard before.

The monster turned to see a human like figure. He was wearing all black, long pants, a black shirt, a vest with equipment pouches, and weapons he wasn't familiar with. His blond hair was slicked back, and he wore completely black glasses. He wasn't familiar with that at all. He stood a few yards away from him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Mortal" the wisard began with a snarl."You will refer to me as Ganondorf. King of Evil."

To Ganondorf's surprise however, the man didn't even seem to be intimidated. In fact it almost seemed to humor him. The man just looked at him with an unreadable expression. The fact that his eyes were covered didn't make it any easier to figure out what this fool was thinking. But his stance was still but relaxed, his lips were still but not frozen. This was not what Ganondorf expected from this world.

"Ganondorf," the man began refocusing his black glasses "I'm going to guess you are not from around here."

"I'm from another dimension, one far different from yours."

"Charmed… I am going to guess you have more plans than just sight seeing."

"You would be correct mortal. I came here to make this world my own. You and your race will fall under my rule."

The man gave a small grin, surprising the warlock "I see. You obviously don't know what you are up against." He walked toward him, but kept some space between them. "I'm not familiar with your world or your abilities, but I will tell you this, it will take more than just armies and brute strength to make this world obey you."

Ganondorf couldn't believe what was happening. This mortal, this 'human' didn't seem to even flinch at his sight. He honestly couldn't tell if this was all for show or if this human really wasn't afraid of him. However, Ganondorf wasn't afraid of him either. Why should he be? The power of the Triforce, even with just one piece, was more powerful than any other force. However, whether or not he was more powerful than this 'human' he could tell that to whom he was dealing with is someone with power backing him up.

"If this is true mortal, than tell me what I must do!" The wizard demanded, his golden eyes flashing with the power he was holding back in his rage.

His attempt seemed to be another failure as the man responded with as calm a tone as ever "I have no intention of taking over this planet. So answer me this; what is my benefit in doing so?"

Ganondorf about ready to either beat the information he wanted from the 'human' or just leave. However, he never stood in front of man like this before. He could tell that this man really did have some sort of power backing him up. And considering that he wasn't in any way intimidated by him, he could tell that he was definitely powerful figure in this world. Perhaps this human's form was merely covering his true form. Or maybe he just had powers well beyond any human.

Perhaps making him an ally was more wise decision. If this man was not intimidated by himself, surely he would make a strong ally, considering the fact that this mortal had information of this world while he had none. And if this man was not afraid of him, his power was, at the very least, to be admired. Even though he didn't know what it was or had yet to witness it, he felt that he should put it into consideration.

"I'll let you join me. To control this world, to create a perfect race. To have no inferiors in our planet."

The man actually seemed to be interested in his proposition. He rubbed his chin, smirking softly. "Hmm…" After a short while of pondering he faced the wizard again "Alright…we'll be partners." The human put his hand out.

Ganondorf shook his hand "And what am I to address you as mortal?"

"Wesker…Albert Wesker…" 

That all happened several hours ago, he still didn't know much of this Wesker fellow, but could tell that his methods were far different from his. Wesker even acknowledged this to him, telling him something about bio-chemical weapons, and briefly talked about 'firearms'.

From that and from the little he had seen of this planet, he could tell that technology was their weapon. As mentioned before, his world knew nothing of these things; magic, swords, bow and arrows and potions were their weapons. Here he could tell was much more different. He noticed Wesker carried a knife at his side, but it seemed more like a side arm than his primary weapon. But that didn't matter now, this 'Albert Wesker' was going to teach him about his world and what he should be concerned about.

Wesker left after a while and told him he was going to obtain something they could use. Perhaps another one of these technological weapons that this planet was familiar with. Whatever it was, he wanted to know about it. And if what he said about this planet was true, he wanted to know what his adversaries were.

* * *

Okay, other one added. I really don't play the Legend of Zelda so I really don't know much about Ganondorf. A friend of mine gave me a brief description of his character so I am working on that. Anyway, hope you would like it.


	5. Metal Gear ZED

**Chapter 5** Metal Gear ZED

The general looked out his office window and stared at the large machine, the machine that he lead to development. Its was to be unmatched by any other of its kind. And provided permanent security to the entire United States. He knew he was creating a engine of massive destruction, but felt that it was in the right hands. Which is why he would be sure that it would be completed, he made all the security protocols and made sure that all of them were followed. He wasn't going to let his prized machine fall to the same fate the others did.

The general sighed as he returned to his desk. The office was a simple set up. A desk, a chair for himself, a couch at one side and the other laying against the window which over-looked the machine. The walls were a base white and a wooden set at the waist line, and a red carpet is what made his small office. Nothing that special, but a work place he was fine working within.

The general glanced over a few reports as well as a few blueprints. They told of issues such as funds and complaints, along with a lack of online communications. But he paid not heed to those. And funds were not that much of an issue since, like the Army's, it was under the black budget; which was more than enough to complete his creation. He took notice of one report in particular that told them of design model for a new Missile Launcher, there was an issue with it not being able to launch the rocket properly in the air; thus the rocket could kick in before it hits its designated target. The report requested that they use a larger missile launcher attachment to fix this problem as well as balance the overall weight of the monstrosity. He signed it without hesitation.

'General Jason R. Jewell'

Jason was Brigadier General of the United States Air Force. He had blond hair, always wore his uniform with cover dress as well as a sidearm; an M9 berretta. He was a former fighter pilot in the past. He fought in both air and ground combat, so he has experienced hell in the heat of battle. But when he was promoted he took on special assignments, which lead him to where he is today. Because of these and proving his dedication to his country, he was chosen by the president to lead the development to this machine; Metal Gear.

He general looked at the blueprints, they detailed three different models of Metal Gear. One was of the original version of Metal Gear which was designed by the Soviet Union back during the Cold War; Metal Gear REX. But it was abandoned for the favor of the Shagohod. REX was designed as a heavy mobile weapon carrying Nuclear weapons. This one was created and supervised by the Army. However, thanks to a terrorist attack and an unexpected intrusion of Solid Snake, the original was destroyed. And copies of the original blueprint went all over the black market.

The second blueprint was of the first full American model; Metal Gear RAY. This Metal Gear was developed strictly to combat its own kind. It was made with aquatic capabilities as well as machine guns and a water pressure powered laser cannon. A weapon strictly made to stop all other Metal Gears around the world. This one was created and supervised by the Marines, but the original was hijacked by a Russian group. It was still largely produced and was made for another form of Metal Gear.

The last blueprint was of Arsenal Gear. This model was made as a censorship device for the United States as a large ship. However, it did have the capabilities of performing a nuclear strike with the President's approval. This one was created and supervised by the Navy and was to be protected by an army of RAYs. But because of an incident, as well as another attack, the ship was exposed to the public and Arsenal Gear as well as most of the RAYs had to be destroyed.

All this lead to today. Now it was the Air Force's turn to make their vision of Metal Gear. However, he learned from the flaws the other branches and made sure that this machine did not leak to the public. Sure, these precautions slowed down progress, but it was the safest way. His vision was to make everything the other Metal Gears were and more, and he believes that he has accomplished this with his own design model of Metal Gear; Metal Gear ZED.

ZED is to be the most powerful Metal Gear in the world. This was to even intimidate the Transformers if they ever have to go up against them. This was designed to be both a long and short ranged battle machine armed with both combat capabilities of RAY and nuclear strike capabilities of REX.

Just then a knock was heard at the door. The general lifted his head and faced the door. "Enter."

The door opened, an enlisted military personal stepped forward and handed to him a semi-thick folder. They saluted each other. "Sir, I have the latest reports of ZED's diagnostics."

The general leaned forward and took the folder from the Sergeant. After a short moment looking at the reports he turned back to the Sergeant "Dismissed."

The Sergeant then saluted the General and walked out the office. The General then placed the folder on his desk and rose from his chair, making his way back to the window and faced his weapon that was still under construction.

"ZED will not fall to the fate of the others."

* * *

Alright another OC here but I thought I should give a little bio on Metal Gear. And here it is. So this is it. Hope you enjoy the documentary.


End file.
